Vanguard
Overview Vanguard are a group of extremists who believe their organization should be the galactic standard. They are not entirely Xeno Phobic but they certainly do not enjoy outsiders who are not part of Vanguard. Other organizations or factions are believed as threats. As you would expect anyone leaving the organization or who are against them are considered traitors and outright criminal. Thus there is a growing need to develop prison outposts at various choke points throughout the universe to also help establish a presence. One of the newest attempts to make a presence is at the Botany Bay section of space. The Vanguard Penal Outpost was designed as a criminal holding location and research facility that housed those who were threats and enemies to Vanguard. The organization hides nothing when it comes to how they handle their prisoners. It is well known that at these type of outposts testing on the inmates are often a standard occurrence and the time an occupant is there at one of these outposts isn’t very long and not because they are transferred. Blood is the standard color around these locations. Security is tight at these stations. Only authorized Vanguard Personal are permitted anywhere on the station. Traders who are sanctioned by Vanguard must go through strict background checks to assure they are compliant in the philosophy of the organization. Weapons are not permitted unless held by trained staff. State of the art monitoring systems are in place to keep everything in order and in line. The stations are often run by VI Protocols and systems. Sentient Staff are limited due to possibly being influenced by those who are imprisoned at the outpost and tested on. Those who are staffed at the station are often loyal Vanguard soldiers with cold hearts and minds, not swayed by suffering and by the welfare of those who stay at the Colonies. At the Penal Outpost located in high orbit of the Botany Bay Colony, the warden is a Vanguard Scientist named Daciana Seda. She is known as one of the foremost Vanguard experts in genetics and in synthetic research. Her skills at AI and android research is known by other scientists within the organization. She was one of the lead staff members assigned to the XenoDroid Project, a program designed to merge organic and cybernetic systems into one being of perfection. Once the program was shut down, Daciana was assigned to the creation and then running of the Botany Bay outpost. She currently is the only sentient personal staffed there. She is aided by a personal Gynoid created by herself designated Correl. All who wish to dock at the outpost must make a request to the Warden and undergo full approval before being granted Clearance. Those to fail in following the Vanguard Protocols at the outpost will not be tolerated. Vanguard Governmental Facilities Motto: ~We are the Vanguard of Perfection~ Vanguard Penal Colony Destruction At 0100 Terran date 61512, while an administrative group from the Vanguard Penal Commissions HQ were aboard the outpost at Botany bay to conduct a standard inspection, a power core overload resulted in full destruction of the station. All persons on-board including some prisoners, the guest envoy as well as some research material were destroyed beyond recognition. Luckily the stations warden, Daciana Seda and her personal servants were on planet when the situation occurred. Further investigation reveals that the power core overload was caused by a faulty core which had been experiencing issues for some time. Until a complete investigation is conducted, the Warden is on suspension and has been removed of her position. She is still a member of Vanguard officially but currently is just a civilian, a citizen under the order. Category:Ships & Stations Category:Factions & Groups Category:Nova Gaia Orbital Stations (No longer in orbit)